


Poem - Kinktober 2K18 Day 12 - Lingerie

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Manhandling, Multi, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 12 - Lingerie





	Poem - Kinktober 2K18 Day 12 - Lingerie

You put your strong hands on my body  
Rough over the lace.  
Your mouth meets the crook of my neck  
Like my skin is your oxygen,  
Heated--  
Slowly kissing me  
Wet tongue meets pulse  
I can't help but to cry out,  
You said you want to take your time  
Unwrapping your present.  
My body is your gift tonight  
To have for your own pleasure,  
Your hands undoing buckles  
Fabric slowly comes undone--  
I turn for you,  
A show just for my lover  
Of wiggling hips  
Twisting torso  
And unspoken words so obscene.  
Come hither,  
Lift me up  
Until my heart reaches the stars  
And my back hits the bed.  
Undo me slowly  
Until I lay before you  
Spread and bare in every way,  
Indulge our senses in pure pleasure  
And drag me down to greet your hips with mine.


End file.
